


Fire on the Hearth

by Dai Morning (Zipcatnap)



Series: Hobbit Prompts, Ideas and Minifics [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bilbo's Parents are alive, Dwarves in the Shire, Inkeeper Bilbo, Magic Hobbit(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zipcatnap/pseuds/Dai%20Morning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: In a world where Hobbits can connect with nature and bend it to their will, Bungo Baggins, one of the most talented Earth Singers in the Shire, felt that just building a simple hobbit-smail, no matter how lovely, wouldn’t be enough. He decides to build something truly deserving of his lovely, adventurous bride; If Belladonna couldn’t leave to make stories of adventures, then the stories would come to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire on the Hearth

**Author's Note:**

> Bungo and Belladonna start an Inn

‘Oh, Bungo, are you sure you want this?” Belladonna asked, unsure. “I know how you Baggins think of Adventure.”

Bungo smiled at his fiance lovingly. “And we Baggins know how much you Tooks love them,” he assured her. “I know it would be most unfair to you to ask you to just settle down, but I thought since you could still meet all sorts of folks this way, you would like it more that just being a miss of a smail. And this is still a perfectly respectable job.” He patted her hand as she looked at the large building anxiously.

“It’s so big,” Belladonna sighed. “But- Oh! How will we do business if the Green Dragon is just across Hobbiton? O Bungo, swear to me that if this goes wrong you will leave this idea, and be we will respectable hobbits. Though my heart bursts in joy at the thought you would do such a thing for a lady such as I, no where would I drain your resources for a little comfort as this!”

“If that is your heart’s wish, then I so will swear,” Bungo agreed solemnly. “But my love, worry not of such things for now, for we have not even begun yet. Who knows the fickle fate’s design?” He grinned at her in a sly foxy way and swooped her into his arms like a rescued King’s daughter. Laughing, he carried her across the threshold as a proper new bride should be.

With a Baggins respectability and logic, and a Took's spirit and passion, Bungo and Belladonna opened the Inn as Summer came into the Shire. Bella’s lovely recipes and Bungo’s business skills, as well as both of their talent for Earth Singing, they were able to keep their Inn running smoothly and had made a reputation by the time Bilbo was born. The little fauntling grew up with a spoon in his hand, perched on some one's knee and listening to all the exciting stories of elves and dragons and dwarves.

 


End file.
